Conventional piston engines include multiple cylinder assemblies used to drive a crankshaft. In order to drive the crankshaft, each cylinder assembly requires fuel, such as provided by a fuel pump via a fuel injector. During operation, a spark plug of each cylinder assembly ignites a fuel/air mixture received from the fuel injector and causes the mixture to expand. Expansion of the ignited mixture displaces a piston of the cylinder assembly within a cylinder assembly housing to rotate the crankshaft.